


Break Time

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [15]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Central Park, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Moving In Together, Pets, Relationship Negotiation, Work Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack and Angell negotiate some of the terms of them moving in together.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by **csi50** set #3, prompt #07 (" _peaceful_ ") as well as a suggestion by **thiscanbegin** to include something about Flack's allergy in the series, so this is where it popped up.

"We are taking a break."

Angell looked at him, slightly alarmed. "What?"

"We're taking a break." Flack looked at her for a moment and then it dawned on him why she was worried. "Not that kind of break. An actual 'get the hell out of the precinct' kind of break."

"Don, for a second there..." She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"And why would I ruin a perfectly good thing by wanting to take a break?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "I keep forgetting this is _you_ we're talking about and not some of the other guys I've dated," she admitted. "You wouldn't do that."

"I know a good thing when I see it," he said with a nod. "Anyway, come on. We only have an hour, hour and a half at most."

"To do what?"

"Relax."

\---

"When you said relax I seriously thought you meant to have sex," Angell said with a laugh, licking the ice cream treat she'd gotten as they'd walked through Central Park.

"Well...it was either that or take advantage of a nice day. And I figure since I'm already going to see you _tonight_ , going outside might be the way to go." He took a bite of his hot dog. "Besides, you and I don't do this very often. Walk through the park, I mean."

"Mostly because we never get the same day off."

"But even when we get to see each other for a couple of hours during the day we're inside the whole time." He shrugged. "Nature's good for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She pointed to a bench on his left. "Mind sitting down for a bit?"

"Sure, no problem." They headed over to the bench and sat down, staying quiet for a few moments, eating their food. After a while, he turned to her. "What are you thinking?"

"The last time I got ice cream in the park I was sixteen years old and hanging out with my best friend Regina," she said, tilting her head slightly. "We were going to meet up with her boyfriend and his friends, but they were really late and we just decided to forget about them and do our own thing."

"And what did you guys do?"

"Just sat on the grass and talked for a couple hours," she said. "It was nice. I didn't have many fun times like that in high school unless Regina was involved."

"She must have been a good friend."

"Still is, even though she moved to Dallas," she said with a smile as she finished her ice cream. "One of these days you'll have to meet her when she comes back here to visit her family. She knows _all_ about you."

"I don't think I want to know exactly what you mean by that," he said.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean by that," she teased.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He finished off his hot dog and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Still thinking about what I asked you a couple days ago?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I have. And I want to. But just so you know, I always wanted a cat."

"Jess, you know I'm allergic."

"I know! So I decided I could deal with a dog." She looked at him. "You're not allergic to dogs, are you?"

"No," he said with a grin. "So...you'll live with me if we get a dog?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she said with a nod. Then she grinned. "But...a small dog. It'll remind me of a cat more."

He laughed. "You know, I just might have the dog already."

"How?"

"Danny's landlord's dog had puppies. Apparently, his dog and Danny's dog got loose one night while the landlord's dog was in heat, and..." He shrugged slightly. "Anyway, since his landlord sort of blames him, Danny's trying to help get the puppies adopted. If you want to go take a look, we can do that now."

"Seriously?" she asked, her voice excited.

He nodded. "Seriously. Since the whole plan was for you to move in with me, the dog can stay at my place until it happens."

"Okay," she said. "Okay, I can do that. Let's go get a dog."

They got up off the bench and headed back towards the street. "I'm glad you said yes," Flack said.

"I know you are. And just so you know, I would have said yes even if you'd said no to the dog."

"That's good to know," he said with a laugh as he slid an arm around her waist. "Guess it's a good thing I like dogs, though."

"Yeah, I guess it is."


End file.
